Epitome of Normal
by JinxedtheCat98
Summary: Stan Marsh has a secret, one he can't let anyone know, or risk ruining his life. Unfortunately, overheard conversations lead to promises that might not be kept. SLASH, Stutters StanxButters. Rated M for Language and possible naughtiness in the future...
1. Introductions and Explanations

**Nyaa~ Okay, my first proper fanfiction! This is _STUTTERS_ which means StanxButters, with Stan as the PASSIVE and Butters as the DOMINANT!**

**Its weird, but I think Butters will grow up to be an awkwardly tall adult. That, paired with his cuteness... NYAAAA!**

**I've written the first part in 1st person, but I'll continue in 3rd. Sorry if that's confusing**

**So, yes, Rated M , because of bad language. Might do naughty scenes later, but I don't think I could write any. I'm not creative enough, lol.**

**Disclamer: South Park belongs to its creators, if I wrote it they would ALL be Gay.**

* * *

So... How do I start this?

Well... Lets start with this.

I'm Stanley Marsh. Allot of people just call me Stan though. I guess you can too if you want to.

I'm the average high schooler. I'm on the football team. I'm popular. I get average grades. I'm gay. Totally, normal, average high schooler. Yeah, right.

I haven't come out yet, incase your wondering. How the hell would I? My friends... I mean, I know they would support me in nearly everything, but Cartman and Kenny? Kenny is a total blabber mouth, and I wouldn't trust Cartman if my life depended on it. Which it would, If I did tell him.

People tend to be... Close minded. That's part of the reason I don't want to tell anyone about my sexuality. My mother and father, well, I don't know how they would react. There's no way in hell I ever want Shelly to find out! She still bullies me, when she comes home from collage.

So I'm waiting. My plan is to come out before I go to collage. Which reminds me...

How would you tell your proud my-sons-the-quarterback parents you want to be a vet?

I mean, everyone seems to think that I'll be going to collage on a sports scholarship, but I've never wanted to continue football in collage! I don't even know where they got the idea!

I've always loved animals, when I was nine I even joined whale wars and saved a bunch of veal from the butcher house! I'm a vegetarian and I volunteer at the animal shelter in north park.

But no, everyone just congratulates me on winning a pointless sports game, not helping poor, defenseless animals!

Sometimes the ignorance of people surprise me. I should be used to it, but the stupidity still seems to amaze me at times.

Like now.

My best friend, Kyle, is telling me about a party tokens having this weekend. You'd never believe it, but Kyle's kind of a party animal. I guess with all that studying, he needs to find some kind of release.

Anyway, he's going on about how great tokens party's are, and how much alcohol there'll be, and all the hot girls. I've learned to tune him out, just poking at the lumpy mashed potatoes on my lunch tray.

"Anyway, it's going to be so awesome dude! You have to come!" He finally finished, and I turned my focus back to him.

"Dude, y'know I don't party."

"Ah, come on!" Kenny butted in, leaning forward across the table " your, like, the fucking quarterback! You have to go!"

I shook my head and turned away. The last time I'd gotten drunk... Hah, I bet you want to hear don't you?

Well I'm not going to tell, it's embarrassing.

Seriously. Don't bother giving me that look.

Oh, fine...

See, we were, like, 15 or something, and I'd just found out I'm gay. I felt reeealy shit about it, so I snuck into one of the senior party's, with beer and drugs an other shit. I got totally wasted. And... well, lets say my virginity was stolen. By a girl.

Yeah, my virginity was taken by a woman, and I'm gay. Believe me, I washed my mouth out with soup the next morning. I was so upset that I ended up crying to Kyle, and told him everything. After I'd calmed down, I totally panicked. What if he thought i was gross!? What if he told everyone!? What if-

But none of them were true. Kyle is my super best friend, after all. He said he always had a hunch that I was gay, and it wasn't a big shock for him or anything. He even guessed my top secret crush! And I thought I was being very subtle about that!

What?! You want to know who my crush is? Well, you'll have to find out later!

Anyway, he's not the only person who knows. Before I realized I was gay, I had a girlfriend. Wendy. After I knew, I felt worried and scarred of telling her, not sure whether we should break up or leave it be. Luckily for me, I wasn't the one who ended it. She was.

Wendy confessed that she liked someone else, and didn't want to date anymore because it felt wrong. After we broke up, we actually got on better than before, and she became one of my closest friends. She told me her secret, and I told her mine in turn. We discovered that we had more in common than we thought.

Yeah, she likes girls.

Wendy's inlove with one of her friends, not that she'll tell me who. It's pretty easy to guess who she's obsessed with though. All you have to do is follow her love struck gaze to find the curly blonde girl she likes.

That's another thing we have in common. Not that I like my best friend THAT way! I mean... We both like blondes.

That's the only clue your getting!

So Kyle and Wendy are the only people who know I'm gay. I think I'm probably stressing this point a bit much, but this story's about my love life, so it's sort of important.

Back to the point, if there even was one.

Kenny pouted, and persisted to push ahead.

"Dude, you never get wasted, you don't get laid, you don't even go partying! Your wasting away your high school years! Your only young and irresponsible once, y'know."

Kyle leaned back and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face as he noticed someone walk into the cafeteria. I followed his gaze, then quickly looked away, before my face could register the need to flare up.

Kyle sniggered at my reaction.

"I heard that a certain someone is going come to the party, someone who doesn't usually come. A certain Leopold Stotch..?"

I laughed nervously, averting my eyes from his. "Why the hell," I say in a totally unconvincing voice "would I care that Butters is going?

Kyle shrugs, the nonchalant bastard. "I don't know. Maybe you two could talk about how lame party's are, or whatever reason you don't go."

I sigh heavily, pinching the skin between my brows. It's a tick I've picked up from my mother.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid party." I give in, and they high five each over, not that I have a clue why.

Another tray settles down on our table. It's Cartman, his tray laden high as usual. He still eats like a horse, but he actually exercises now, so he's still pretty fit. He's actually sort-of good looking now, large but in a muscled way.

"What's up, fags?" Cartman drawls, sitting down and taking up half the bench to himself.

Kenny grinned and replied in a proud voice "we got Stan to come to the party on Friday."

"Sweet."

* * *

**Arg! It sucks so much! Please forgive me~**


	2. Party's suck

**Yay! I'm so~ sorry to anyone reading this, I wrote this ages ago but kept putting off posting same with chapter three, which I shall post soon!**

******Disclamer: South Park belongs to its creators, if I wrote it they would ALL be Gay.**

* * *

Stan fidgeted with his collar, and looked over his shoulder at Kyle.

"Ky, I'm not sure about this..."

"Don't be such a pussy, Stan," Kyle scolded, "People are going to suspect if you keep being such a wuss."

They were driving to Tokens party, and Stan was regretting agreeing to go.

"Wow, you think? Dude, you practically spilled that I like Butters earlier!" Stan retaliated, punching his super best friend on the arm. Kyle swerved and cussed loudly.

"Dude, don't do that! Shit!"

"Fuck you. The only reason I'm coming is so the jerks would shut up."

Stan leaned towards the window and put his head in his hands. What he said wasn't exactly the truth. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Butters at the party.

Even though Butters was still a little wimp who likes hello kitty, puberty had been forgiving on the boy. In middle school, no one had seen Butters through the summer break, because he was grounded, but when he came to school he had definitely changed, probably for the better.

He grew from 5' 2" to his fully grown six foot, and had a slim stature. His bleach blonde hair was short and fluffy, and his eyes were large and blue. He still wasn't used to his height, and stopped a little when he stood, leading to a few clumsy accidents.

While most wouldn't find this attractive, when Stan saw him on the first day of school his heart started reacting in his chest. Stanley wasn't short, but Butters had 3" on him, and he had to admit that he didn't find it uncomfortable. He would find himself looking at the gangly teen throughout the whole of a lesson, and went out of his way to spot him in the halls and cafeteria.

Stan wasn't just attracted to his tall but cute appearance. He had always admired his kindness and selflessness, but after he started realizing his feelings, Stan found his sweet personality endearing and fell for him in every way.

He was suddenly interrupted from his daydreams by a nudge on the shoulder from Kyle.

"Stan, we're here."

The first thing Stan noticed was the noise. Music blasted from Tokens surround sound system, and the thumping beats sent vibrations through the ground. The next thing he noticed was the people making out in the doorway as him and Kyle struggled to get inside.

Kyle was instantly pulled off somewhere, the only sign of him being the green trapper hat bobbing through the crowd. Stan watched him go, a sickening tightness gripping at his stomach.

All on his own. At a party. He started to panic as memories from that time filled his head. His hands shook as he tried to shove his way through the crowd. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he was scared. Very scared.

He flinched visibly when a hand gripped onto his shoulder, turning him around to face whoever held onto him. Stan saw blonde hair, as for a minute his heart quickened, until he realized his mistake. It was just Kenny, minus the hood.

"Hey man! Glad you could make it! Wait... Dude, you alright? You're shaking like a leaf."

Stan forced a smile onto his face and said "erm, yeah. I'm fine."

The ghetto trash raised his eyebrows and shrugged it off. Stan was being weird; probably nothing though. He was usually weird. Hell, South Park was weird!

"Whatever bro. Have a glass and take a load off. If ya need me... Well, I'll probably be getting laid, so don't."

With these 'wise words', He walked off, leaving Stan alone in what seemed to be the front parlor turned dance floor.

Stan pinched his forehead, and sighed, before looking up to find the drinks table. Get a drink, find Kyle and head to the car to wait it all out. After the last time he got wasted, he had no desire to risk molestation when he was drunk again.

Stan struggled through the class, until he found a table of drinks. He poured himself something, and noticed Wendy very drunk, with two glasses in her hands and half her tank top hanging off, revealing her lacy underwear.

Stan knew something was wrong; Wendy didn't drink, and definitely didn't strip. He made his way over to where she was standing, leaning against a doorway. She noticed him coming, and waved halfheartedly.

"Wens," He joined her, worry on his face "babes, what's wrong?"

Her face crumpled up, and Stan noticed tearstains in her cheeks.

"That." She spat, loathing and venom coating her voice, pointing to a pair of writhing bodies on the dance floor. Stan followed with his eyes and his heart dropped.

Bebe and Clyde were making out, intensely. He reached his arms out to his ex-girlfriend and she collapsed into him, sobbing.

"God, hic Stanley! I j-just don't under sniffle stand! I-I know that she-she'll never sniff like me b-but it hurts sooooo much! Waah!"

All he could do was rub her back and sympathize for his friend. He knew that if he saw Butters with a girl... No, he couldn't even entertain the thought.

"Look, Wens. I know how painful this is for you. Really, I do. But you have to remember, this is just what Bebe does. She's a... well, she's a slut. But you're her friend! In a few days, she won't even acknowledge his presence, but you'll still be her best friend! And it's a higher position than an one night stand." Stan said, trying to calm her. She sniffled a couple of times and then nodded her head, determination on her face.

"Thanks Stan. I know we broke up cause we're both gay, but you were always the nicest boyfriend I had. Whoever you love is a lucky man."

Stanley rolled his eyes. She had said this at multiple occasions where she got drunk and phoned him to moan about Bebe's whorish antics.

"Okay drunken-beauty!" He laughed, lifting her arm so he could support her frame, "lets get you home."

He started to help her to the door, when he saw a tall, bleach blonde boy with fluffy hair that stuck up in the air. His heart fluttered wildly and he tripped over something(or someone), and hit his head on something, hard.

"S-Stanley! Are you okay?" A kind, sweet, endearing voice called out to him, and he slipped into unconsciousness with a smile in his face.


	3. Prince Charming

**Hello my lovelies, lets meet Butters! Also, I want to apologize for any words you don't understand, their probably English slang that they don't use in other country's. If you have any problems, then message me and I'll find word replacements.**

******Disclamer: South Park belongs to its creators, if I wrote it they would ALL be Gay.**

* * *

Stanley Marsh felt... Really comfortable. Like he was floating. He leant into whatever it was supporting his frame. He could hear something thumping against his head. Like a heartbeat, but too fast. Hmm. Oh well, he was far to happy to care. He felt warm and safe.

Then he heard a voice. A sweet sound that came from an angel.

"Well, gee Stan. You're making me kind of nervous, snuggling into me an' all."

Stanley's eyes shot open, immediately meeting with a pair of wide, baby blue globes. His face flushed, and he sat up suddenly without thinking. Not a good idea, as it turned out he had been lying in Butters lap, with his love looking down on him worriedly.

The result being that he head butted Butters in the chin.

"Oww... Gee Stanley, did ya need to sit up that badly? Next time, well, you should ask me to move first."

Stanley nodded to whatever he was saying, looking at the surroundings while attempting to escape. They where still at Tokens party, but in one of the less crowded rooms(Tokens house is huge). He couldn't see Wendy, so he enquired after where she was.

"Oh, I got Token to call her a taxi. I thought you were trying to get her home because she was crying on your shoulder."

Stan sighed with relief, then tensed up. How had he known Wens was crying? She had already stopped by the time they tried to leave.

He shook his head. He must have seen the tear stains in her face. But how had he know she was crying in his shoulder... Maybe he was just assuming. The only way he could have known would be if he was watching him the whole time. And there's no way Butters would be watching him, that would be gay.

Stanley looked at Butters with caution. "How did you know she was crying?"

"Oh, well, I noticed she was upset so I was going to help her when you stepped in, see?"

Of course, Butters, kind, gentle Butters wouldn't ignore someone in need. But if he was close enough to see... Maybe...

"Butters..." He said slowly, only just noticing the fact that Butters was fiddling with his fingers, something he only did when he was nervous, "what did you hear..?"

Butters broke down.

"I swear, I won't tell anyone your gay Stan! And, well, I definitely don't think differently of you for it!"

Stan felt his world breaking up around him. His love, a GUY, knew he was gay! What if, now he was aware if his sexuality, he avoided him? Or, even worse, he noticed his feelings! He gripped onto Butters collar and shook him, grateful for the advantage of being on his lap.

"Butters, I swear, if you tell ANYONE that I like guys, I'll kill you!"

This was a lie of course, Stan would never hurt the person he liked. He knew Butters wouldn't tell on purpose, but that didn't mean he wouldn't let it slip.

"Arg! S-Stan, I promise! Seriously! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Butters drew a finger across his chest, marking an invisible cross.

Stan loosened his grip, but didn't let go all together. "I mean it." He muttered, then finally let go. Stan just sat, straddled in Butters lap, until the other boy gave an uncomfortable cough.

"L-look, Stanley, I-I really won't tell a soul, so would you mind, umm, getting off my lap?"

The ravens face went red as he practically fell backwards in his self-conscious hurry. What had he been doing? This was no time to be getting comfy! Butters might be okay with him being gay, but there was no way he wouldn't be grossed out if he knew his feelings.

Butters stood up and offered Stan a hand. Stan's pants grew slightly uncomfortable, as the attractive boy leaned over him. All he had to do was lean up and he could capture his lips. His perfectly shaped, sexy lips.

Stanley took his hand and Butters helped him up. Stan turned around to leave, but changed his mind.

"Butters?"

"Yes Stan?"

"...Thanks."

"No problem Stanley."

* * *

Stan stared at his locker.

He felt as if he'd been sucker punched in the stomach, all his breath had been sucked from his chest.

Spray painted on his locker, in bright pink letters, were the words...

Queer.

He could feel, rather than hear, the laughter. The condescending stares bore into his back, as his shoulders hunched over and his fists clenched. Only three people knew. Two of them, he trusted with his life. The other...

If it really was him... Then he thought his heart would break, right then and there.

"Hey! Fag!"

Stan turned around, his blue eyes dark with anger. Clyde and his dickhole friends stood behind him, sneering. Well, okay, not all of them sneered. Craig just stood there, expressionless. Fucking douchbag.

"What the fuck, Clyde?"

"I should say the same to you. What's this about you being a fucking fairy?"

Stan narrowed his eyes. Of course it would be Clyde to confront him on it. Asshole couldn't resist the excuse to pick him out.

"My sex life really isn't any of your business Clyde... unless you're offering that is?" His voice turned into a sneer at the last bit. If he was going to be forced out of the closet, he was lashing out like a drag queen who broke a nail.

Clyde spluttered, while his followers sniggered. This just made Stan's smirk bigger, and he opened his locker to get his books. Clyde recovered quickly and he slammed a fist on his locker, shutting it in his face. Stan winced, and turned a disgusted stare back at him.

"Look here but-pirate," Clyde growled "you and your faggy friends better watch out, cause you do NOT make fun of Clyde Donovan without payback."

Stan cowered, hunching his shoulders slightly. The jock grinned nastily and leaned back.

"See you around... Marsh."

As they walked off, Craig looked back over his shoulder. Stan net his eyes, and was shocked to find emotion on Craig's face. He looked... apologetic.

* * *

Stanley didn't turn up for first period. Or second. In fact, he never turned up for any of the lessons that day.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for making Clyde homophobic! I wuv him, but... we needed an antagonist!**


End file.
